lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Barister Curtley II.
Barrister Curtley II. is the son of Barister, and Palina Curtley making him the heir of House Curtley and the secondary leader of the military of Braedin. Barister has two siblings in the form of Franken, and Mary Curtley of which Franken runs the mines west of the town and is growing more important as House Curtley attempts to grow its power, while his sister Mary is still young and is coming of age to get married soon. Barrister has actually had a very interesting love life as he is in love with Visella Abander and she loves him but he lost a duel early in life which basically has allowed his rival in Trent Torhood to take his love from him. This rivally has become out of control as Trent has gone to great lengths to attempt to hurt Barister. Barrister Curtley II. was throughout the early years of his life known as the type of boy that made friends easily, and during this time he made close relationships in his family, and when he went to school he found it as easy there as everywhere else. While at school he would make a friendship that would come to define most of the rest of his life when he became best friends with Trent Torhood of House Torhood, as well as Theobald Pontrind of which the three would become insperable, and growing older in the city as a trio they would dream of ruling over the city together and they longed to turn it into the place they dreamed of. As time went on a fourth person in the form of Visella Abander of House Abander entered the fray, and she grew to love Barrister as well, and this was a fact that did not sit well with Trent Torhood as he may have homosexual feelings for Barrister while they were friends. At first he tried to get Barrister to stop seeing Visella but when this didn't work they begin to argue to the point that Barrister begin to believe that Trent was attracted to Visella and wanted her too. With this slight of his honor he challenged Trent to a duel, and duels in the city were in a special courtyard where everyone in the town would attempt to watch. The duel was long and hard but eventually Trent surprised everyone when he defeated Barrister, and with his victory he forced Barrister to let him marry Visella a fact which pained the entire group. History Early History Barrister Curtley II. was throughout the early years of his life known as the type of boy that made friends easily, and during this time he made close relationships in his family, and when he went to school he found it as easy there as everywhere else. While at school he would make a friendship that would come to define most of the rest of his life when he became best friends with Trent Torhood of House Torhood. Trent and he were inseperable and this led to a close bond that moved from just school to their future in the city, and they planned how they would one day rule the city as a pair, and they would turn it into the place they dreamed of. As time went on a third person in the form of Visella Abander entered the fray, and she grew to love Barrister as well, and this was a fact that did not sit well with Trent Torhood as he may have deviant feelings for Barrister while they were friends. Getting Visella Back Family Members Relationships Category:House Curtley Category:People Category:Human Category:Vandal Category:POV Character Category:People of the Riverlands